


Overwhelmed

by mmmdraco



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A need resides in her that threatens her sense. It has been there longer than she cares to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/gifts).



Sighing, Adelle let her hair down and poured another measure of scotch. It had been too long since she'd last engaged Victor's services, since she'd made the decision not to engage him anymore, and she was on edge. It was difficult to work surrounded by so many people who, here, were reduced to call signs and simple obedience, but were they out on the streets might make her thighs tense and her mouth water. If she could remember not to look too much at yoga-wear clad bodies and bulging muscles and- She was getting distracted from her drinking. She let the alcohol touch her lips and drew in a mouthful of the liquid, savoring the burn in her mouth as she let it slowly trickle down her throat. Before she could take the second sip, however, her phone rang.

The line that lit up, boldly blinking in the low light in the room, was internal only. She answered it with a growled missive, not even sure what it was that she'd said, only that then there was a voice on the other end of the line which shouldn't have been working any more than herself. "Topher, what the devil are you still doing here?" She listened to the response and heard 'Echo'. Even if it were a report regarding Caroline getting a little scrape in the chair, she still had to check on things. She didn't bother continuing to listen. "Tell me more when I get down there." She sighed again as she hung up, downing the rest of the scotch in one long pull before composing herself and heading down to the lab or whatever it was that Topher insisted on calling it now.

As she walked down the long corridors, all designed with tranquility in mind, though it gave her a sort of industrial vibe despite that intended facet, she let her mind drift toward release again. Victor... Any of the actives could be excellent lovers. His body was something she appreciated the look of, the feel of... What she desired, however, was someone with whom to make a connection which lasted beyond the moments of the engagement. However briefly, her mind allowed her to wonder at Mr. Dominic. He was surly, but tall and broad... Then again, the only assurance she had that he even possessed genitalia was that nothing strange had shown up in his physical. There were other men around, of course, but they were old and rippled with fat and wrinkles. She needn't have a boy in bed. Men were all well and good, but vitality was important.

She entered the lab finally, eyes scanning the room to find what might be out of place. There was nothing... until her eyes made their way to Topher. "You must tell me what that has to do with Echo."

Topher let his hands come up, awkwardly gesturing to himself as he smiled. "I must have programmed in a little too much love for tearing off clothing or something because when Echo laid down in the chair-" Here he gestured wildly to said chair. "Then she reached up and tore my shirt." He plucked at the material where it fluttered against his chest, torn from the neckband down. "It's vintage!"

"Perhaps you should consider just taking the shirt off? The company will be happy to replace it should you require it." Adelle brought her hand up to clutch at her necklace. Her eyes hadn't missed the glimpse of Topher's chest and his abdomen. He wasn't tight like Victor was, but neither was he the doughy mess that she had imagined. 

"You just want to see me naked," Topher said with a laugh, but it didn't stop him from stripping off his button-up shirt and then pulling off the torn t-shirt. He stood there, topless, for what seemed to be an unnecessarily long moment before picking up the button-up again and starting to slide it on.

"And if I did?" Adelle bit her tongue as she turned from him. "You know quite well that I am..."

 _Ms. Lonelyhearts._ The name hangs unspoken between them. "You wouldn't want me anyway. I'm... I'm not a Roger. I'm a Topher." He reached up to run a hand across the back of his neck, his shirt hanging unbuttoned.

Adelle let out a sharp laugh. "Roger was hardly a Roger, either." She sighed and sat on the chair she'd seen the actives in so often, running her hand against the edge. "Sometimes I wonder if I should become a doll. Being allowed to forget everything but still having my needs met..." She sighed softly, but ended it with a huff of laughter. "As though anyone would wish to engage an old woman like me."

"Old?" Topher moved over to her, shaking his head. "The Cheetos in my desk are old. But they've got an expiration date. You... You don't." He stuck his hands in his pockets, turning on one heel to face her. "You have to know you're not the only one who's lonely."

"You needn't pity me, Mr. Brink."

"You called me Topher on the phone." He smiled softly, almost shyly. "Look, I don't exactly get out much. Maybe... just this once... we should get hammered together and see what happens."

Letting out a bark of laughter, Adelle stood back up and stared into Topher's eyes. "There are rules regarding fraternization."

Topher ran his hand through his hair, his smile awkward as he began to walk in small circles near her. "I don't get you. You're fine paying me to program a guy to be what you want. I know what that is. I can be that!" He stopped, turning toward her once more. "The rules about fraternization involve the actives more than anything, but you already threw that out the window!"

Her hand falling from where she'd continued to play with her necklace, Adelle shook her head. "There's quite a difference between taking care to make a bad decision so that it doesn't affect anyone and blindly making a choice which may haunt me!"

"I... I'd haunt you?" Topher shook his head, holding his hands up as he backed away. "I just thought you needed a way to say yes without thinking it had to mean something. I guess I don't really know what you want then." He picked up a miniature candy bar, unwrapping it and taking a bite, chewing for a moment before looking back at her. The wrapper lay forgotten on his desk. "I'm not really sure what I want either, but I gotta say... You're kinda my type. The buttoned-up type that can still kick my ass? So don't think I was offering just for you."

Adelle sat back down heavily on the chair. The part of her that wanted to respond by grabbing him roughly and pulling him down on top of her right there in the chair to see what happened was only being held back by the piece that tried to remember how much scotch she'd had today and whether it was enough to impede her judgment. Then she remembered. One. Just the one. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stood. "We'll give it a trial run, then. No alcohol. In your... nest, perhaps?"

He laughed, a pleasant noise that filled the room easily, and gestured toward the area he used for sleeping. "Ivy calls it that. Says I'm like a bird with all of the flapping and hoarding. But it is comfortable." His hand came up to touch her shoulder lightly, but the rough pads of his fingers slid against her collarbone and she shivered. "Oh, sorry. I don't exactly moisturize a lot. It gets on the touch screens and..." He trailed off as she looked back at him, her eyelids lowered as she shook her head. "Oh! Well, I think I can oblige you there."

She led the way into his room and flicked off the light only to have him flick it back on. "Topher?"

"I want to see you." He shrugged, his shirt falling open a bit more as he did so. "You're kinda beautiful."

"A woman of my age... is meant to be savored by candlelight. It hides quite a lot of sins." 

Topher nodded. "Then let me go light the candles." He jogged over to a shoebox on the floor, pulling out several low, wide candles that he lit before setting them near the bedding. "The lights, my lady?"

Adelle flicked the switch and made her way toward him, her breathing getting deeper. "Should I be dropping my clothes as I go along, then?"

She could see him, in the candle's glow, shake his head. "And deprive me of pulling them off of you?"

"You have me at a disadvantage, Topher. As you say, you know all too well what it is that I desire." Adelle kicked off her shoes as she stepped in front of him, grabbing his hands and placing them against her chest. "The question is, however, whether you truly know what to do with that information." She met his eyes in the low light, hoping it hid the confusion she felt. She cared for Topher more than she would admit, but this... How much of this was for her, now, and how much was because his own desire seemed evident?

His fingers slipped on the first button and she laughed softly, pressing his hands back to it as he muttered an apology. The mishap was forgotten a moment later as he managed the first button and then pressed his lips to the base of her throat. She let out a throaty laugh and brought one hand up to the back of is neck, fingers threading through his hair to cup his head and hold it against her. He seemed happy that she had done so. His hands, meanwhile, continued their quest. His mouth still working against her throat, he dispensed with her buttons and slipped the shirt down her shoulders. Only then did he move his lips to play against the swell of her cleavage. 

Adelle work her arms out of the sleeves of the shirt, not caring that it hung from the back of her skirt as she unfastened her bra and inhaled sharply, pressing her breasts against Topher's face. His touch was exactly what she'd been desiring, even if she hadn't known that he would be the one providing it. When his hands went to work on the zip of her skirt, she pressed her lips against the top of his head, whispering words that begged his hands to work faster, but said so softly they were lost in strands of hair.

Her shirt fell to the floor as he managed to undo her skirt, his hands slipping under the waistband and slipping it off her hips to fall at her feet. She stepped out of it toward him, her body pressing against his own. "Topher," she whispered against his ear, "it helps tremendously if you are also naked."

With a snort of laughter, he traced a hand up the center of her back. "True." He stepped back just enough to undo his pants, letting them fall as he tore off the overshirt and let it flutter to the ground. She took the moment to toss her bra toward her other pieces of discarded clothing. He pulled her close again and smirked. "So, anything in particular you want right now?"

Biting her lower lip Adelle let one hand slide down Topher's stomach, trailing across the front of his boxers. As her fingers found his erection, she let them curl around it through the fabric, smiling as he groaned. "This. I want it and I want it hard."

He swallowed roughly and nodded. "I can do that." His hands were sliding down to cup her ass, then, thumbs catching at the top of her panties and dragging them down. She let them go without a word, her own hands careful as she worked to divest him of his boxers. Her fingers trembled as she lifted them afterward, though, looking up at Topher with a sharp inhalation. She brought them to his shoulders and stiffened her spine, unsure of the next move to make. She let out a sigh of relief as he placed one arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulders, carrying her the brief distance to the bed and laying her down carefully. 

With Roger.. It had been easy to be wanton. Whatever happened, he would forget. Topher, however, couldn't give her that same comfort. He knelt beside her and brought his hands to her knees, spreading them slightly with a quirk of one eyebrow. She let her legs open further, exposing herself to him. After all, he was quite exposed beside her, his length hard against his abdomen. "You needed worry about condoms, by the way. I've seen your medicals."

There was a nod, and then his mouth was against the side of her knee, pressing soft kisses in a slowly meandering line up her thigh. She trembled at the feeling and he clutched at her leg to keep her still. She could only endure it a moment more before she let her fingers press against her sex, delving into the slit and spreading her moisture within across whatever felt good. "Now, Topher." She let her head fall to one side and she cursed herself for her need.

It wasn't a long moment before he was aligned with her entrance, slowing pressing within her. With a grunt of frustration, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. His first thrusts were gentle things and she whimpered at the feeling. It was, perhaps, not perfect, but it was enough to allow her to just let go of all of the things that weighed her down every day. 

They clutched at each other and let their mouths press wherever they might, Topher's hips working against her own roughly and in just the way she needed. Still, her climax was too far away, too hidden beneath the newness of this aspect of their relationship for it to surface as she'd hoped. She nudged him carefully off of her and he complied, taking her orders without her having to voice them. When he was on his back, she climbed on top of him, sliding easily down his shaft. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts as she began to move.

It was lovely to control the pace and to let his hands support her as she leaned forward so that he might hit the places that she knew would drive her wild. His hands were quick on her breasts, as well, thumbs playing against her nipples as she leaned into his touch, her legs working her against him in a pace that edged on frenzy. When he stiffened his hips beneath her, pressing himself into her, she gasped and shuddered, her breath coming in soft pants as she was overwhelmed. As she fought to catch her breath, he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "That was nice."

Adelle stood up suddenly, moving off of him with a shake of her head. "It was a mistake."

He sat up, his erection still wet and hardly abated shining in the candlelight. "You don't make mistakes."

"I make far too many," she muttered, lifting her clothing off of the floor and piling it together in her arms.

"I'm not going to make things awkward, you know." Topher pulled the blanket over his lap, one hand ruffling his hair. "We had fun. If that's all you want it to be? That's all it is. It's a fun you can have again if you want."

She froze with her bra hanging from one finger. "Perhaps." She looked over at him again and let a smile curl her lips. "And perhaps there's more I can do for you. Some day."

"Some day sounds like it'll be a good day." Topher gave her a smile that threw her off guard. It was a smile she'd only seen rarely and she was beginning to think it was the only one that showed true happiness.

Her clothes in her arms, Adelle smiled. "I imagine it will be." She walked away slowly, wondering if perhaps she wasn't nearly as old as she sometimes felt, and hoping it was so.


End file.
